


Last Order's Wish

by suka_usotsuki



Category: Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun, Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index, とある科学の一方通行 | Toaru Kagaku no Accelerator | A Certain Scientific Accelerator
Genre: F/M, Romance, canon-divergence, idk how to tag, no lolicon, no spoiler i guess, romance implication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suka_usotsuki/pseuds/suka_usotsuki
Summary: It is not a secret that Last Order has different looks towards her guardian, Accelerator. She hopes that Accelerator will look her the way she looks him. But will Accelerator look her that way?
Relationships: Accelerator & Last Order (A Certain Magical Index)
Kudos: 9





	Last Order's Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! first I wanna say sorry if you guys find so much grammatical error because English isn't my language and I still learn about it. But I hope you enjoy this short fic about our strongest tsundere esper, Accelerator! *sparkles sparkles* I hope you guys will give me feedback to my first English fiction!

It was a Saturday night. Last Order kept rambling about their to-do list on Saturday night to Accelerator that must go on. Like or dislike. Agree or disagree. Because it had became their ritual. This time, their to-do list was watching a movie. Unfortunately Yomikawa and Yoshikawa couldn't join because their jobs, so it was just the two.

Accelerator didn't really mind spending time with Last Order since it felt nice to be around her sometimes. Not like Accelerator would admit it directly to Last Order. That brat would think high about herself, so he chose to keep quiet. And pretty sure that brat would clingy and annoy him with a pride, if he really admit it.

"So, what will we watch tonight?" Asked Accelerator looking at Last Order.

"Misaka wants to watch Disney Princesses! Says Misaka Misaka happily and feeling impatient to do it with you!"

A sigh escaped his lips. Accelerator bets it would be a boring night to watch those fairytale movies. But as long as Last Order happy, he thought he didn't mind to give it a try.

"Alright. But you are the one make popcorn."

"Understood! Says Misaka Misaka happily and runs to kitchen to make our popcorn. Yipieee!"

A few minutes later two popcorn, one coffee can and coca cola already served on the table. Their first movie was Cinderella. Accelerator already felt sleepy and didn't really pay attention, so he just eat his popcorn.

Their second movie was The Little Mermaid.

"Woah ... Misaka Misaka amazed and wonders how it feels like to have a tail while watching her feet. Nee, nee, Accelerator! What do you think if Misaka has a tail like Ariel? Ask Misaka Misaka curiously while looking at you."

"Huh?" Accelerator looked surprised by the sudden question. He thought about it for a while. Imagine Last Order being a siren in adult version and he didn't know why it made him embarrassed for a sec before turning to Last Order and gaze her sharply.

"Don't be ridiculous, brat. Just watch."

"Humph! Misaka doesn't satisfied with your answers says Misaka Misaka poutly and back to focus watching."

Damn. Accelerator couldn't concentrate. His brain recall his imagine about her being a siren. With a shimmering brown tail, long chestnut hair and shiny smile of her, he thought Last Order will look awfully stunning and beautiful.

He took a breath and release it. He must erase that damn imagine of her being a siren.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Last Order felt a hand around her tiny waist. She recognized it from Accelerator. His hand pull her more closer to him unconsciously. Last Order looked up to see his face. She felt embarrassed because his gesture. But also made her warmth because even in his sleep, Accelerator looks like make sure she was safe.

For a moment Last Order wish she had a body like other sisters. She does has a feeling towards the boy but she was sure Accelerator didn't really take it seriously. She was just a kid. She had told him that she wanted to be his wife someday but Accelerator just shrugs off. A sigh escaped from her lips. She turned off the TV and decide to sleep with Accelerator while hug him for comfort.

**End**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this is not like you expected :( this is my first time to write in English and I'm not really sure about my writing... :( but I hope a review from you! Thank you for reading <3


End file.
